Dungeon Levels
The Dungeons are the places were you fight monsters, can find loot boxes, and special items. In each run you need to advance 500 meters to reach the end of the dungeon and encounter the boss. Partner capture details on the Partners page. Scroll down to the Enemies section for a table of where to find them. Dungeon Mechanics Each dungeon is 500m long, and moving in groups of 5m, that means 100 spaces long. To reach level 20 before the boss, you should average 1 encounter every 5 spaces. Visible monsters and boxes are placed semi-randomly, no more than 6 spaces apart, which you can land on to fight/open. Additionally, landing on empty space has a random chance to give the following: * Be full healed : 10% * Find Item : 6% * Find Gold : 6% * Find Booster : 5% * Find Box (normal) : 5% * Find Box (rare) : 1% * Battle Monster (normal) : 5% * Battle Monster (red) : 1% * Skill recharge +2 : 2% Enemy strength increases every 100m, and with total depth. Within each floor: on top of a linear increment that grows by total distance over 100. For example, Golem has 4300 base HP and 313-ish (numbers are rounded) increment. So in the 3000m level, at a distance of 350m, she will have |2.15 * 4300| + |2.15 * 313| * |3350 / 100| = 31421 hp (|| being rounding or flooring to an integer). Bosses do not follow this pattern and have fixed stats. In the code, starting at 6000m the enemies use +1 level of multiplier, which explains the presence of a 500-595 multiplier. Affection gain from defeating enemies is 1x from 0-195, 2x from 200-395, and 3x from 400 to end. this is multiplied by a number depending on which floor you are on, in this sequence: 1, 1, 2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 7, 7, 8. This means, for example, at 3350m defeating an enemy will give 2x4 or 8 affection. Fight enemies past 400m on high floors to get the most affection per battle. I think bosses give the same amount, but completing a floor gives a bonus on the results screen. Enemies This is a table which details where each enemy is found. Sort by the floor you are interested in, and it will place enemies in the order they appear in the floor. Mimics can appear over common box and rare box respectively, with a low chance. As you can see, for now, you can't encounter some enemies at all: * 46 Succubus+ * 48 Medusa+ * 50 Cyclops+ * 52 Death Knight+ * 54 Demon+ * 68 Seraph+ Also, floors 6000+ are not released for now, but they are in the game's code. Bosses 1st level: (Entrance) 0m - 500m Floor Boss: Rabbit+ --- 32278 HP I'll shoot your heart down! - Next turn she will deal ~2000 damage. 2nd level: 500m - 1000m Floor Boss: Chimera+ --- 38321 HP Chimeric Combination! - Next turn she will attack you two times instead of once. The attacks go between 600 and 1000 HP. Go Little Snaky! - Next turn the snake will attack you. Between 700 and 1000 HP. 3rd level: 1000m - 1500m Floor Boss: Ghost+ --- 27121 HP If you pity me, let me suck some life out of you.- ''Next turn she will use Life Drain, which deals 800 to 1100 HP, and heal herself 2000 to 3000 HP. '''4th level: 1500m -2000m' Floor Boss: Seiren+ --- 60428 HP Dance for me! - ''Next turn she will say Mesmerising the resonates, and stun you for 2 turns. '''5th level: 2000m - 2500m' Floor Boss: Dark Elf+ --- 69068 HP Dark Elf attacks you 2 times per turn (attacks go between 800 - 1100 HP). After you low down the majority of Dark Elf life, she will begin to glow red ("angry"), and she will start to use another skill. It's you who assaulted me first - Next turn she will use her skill, which do a decent amount of damage, but you can counter it and diminish the amount of damage you take (She mostly uses this skill two consecutive times). Angry : Revive with this fresh blood - Next turn she will use her skill Sacrifice and heal herself approximately 14000 HP 6th level: 2500m - 3000m Floor Boss: Seraph --- 64719 HP Seraph can be really annoying since she can heal herself and stun your partner, which reduces the damage you deal. Try to get all the Charge cards you get to inflict more damage. Also, Seraph attacks deal 1000-2000 damage. Two on One is Unfair - Next she will use her skill Don't get in the way, and stuns your partner for 3 turns. Affectionate Healing - She will heal approximately 6000 HP . Angry: Stop bullying on me, I will tell all-mighty god! - Next she says Let me tie you up, and stuns your partner for 5 turns. Divine Dignity - Same as Affectionate Healing, but she will heal 9000 HP. 7th level: 3000m - 3500m Floor Boss: Vampire --- 129341 HP Oh? Still full of energy? - ''The next turn she will use Drain Life, which deals a decent amount of damage and she heals herself. (If you use your counter it will be useless, since you can't reduce the damage dealt, but reflects the damage done to you). ''My charming gaze and sweet kisses to you. - ''The next turn she will use Mesmerising Smile, which will stun you for one turn, and then, she will use Bloody Mary, which deals damage, but your counter is effective against this skill. (After Mesmerising Smile she will use Bloody Mary '''3 times') '' '' Angry: You should know what I will be saying by now, don't you? - ''Next turn she will use Paralysing Kiss, same as Mesmerising Smile, but this time it will stun you for 2 turns. Next she will use Bloody Mary 3 times again. '''8th level: 3500m - 4000m' Floor Boss: Phoenix --- 146178 HP You can't use same skill on me twice - ''Next turn she will use Burning Cosmo, and the next turn she will heal 40000 to 50000 of HP. Pattern: "you can't use the same skill on me twice" - Burning Cosmo - attack - attack - skill - attack - attack - skill, repeat. Angry: She will say ''Burn, my Cosmo! - ''Next turn she will use Burning Cosmo, next she will do a normal attack and next turn she will use her skill, then she will attack you again, and next she will use her skill again, to finally say Burn, my Cosmo!, using Burning Cosmo again and repeat this cycle. Pattern: "Burn my Cosmo!" - Burning Cosmo - Attack - Skill - Attack - Skill, repeat. '''9th level: 4000m - 4500m' Floor boss: Valkyrie '--- 134787 HP ''Dance! Four Spears of God! - For the next two turns she will attack you two times. Damage goes between 2200 and 2600 HP (You can counter the first one, but not the second one). Short Break - She heals for 20000 HP approximately. She actives it in the same turn. Angry: Devour! Eight Spears of God! - ''Same as ''Dance! Four Spears of God! but four turns in a row. Damage amount is the same and you can counter just the first hit. This series of 8 attacks, 4 un-blockable, is very deadly so you will need to heal during it. '''10th level: 4500m - 5000m Floor Boss: Dragon --- 243993 HP Dragon doesn't have any healing powers, but she can kill you in one hit if you don't have over 8000 HP. You should focus on having counter cards and get all the life you can when you level up. Behold the power of the ancient dragon family!: ''Next turn she will do a decent amount of damage. ''Even if you defend! - Next turn she will use Gravity Wave, which deals half your health, ignoring defense. Angry: I'll pierce trough with this attack! - ''Next turn she will use her skill, which deals approximately 8200 of damage. You're going to need a counter card to survive this. '''11th level: 5000m - 5500m' Floor boss: Kyonshi+ --- 243540 HP "Soul Summon!" - soul possession (80% of current health ignore defense) - soul drain (absorb attack) - soul drain (absorb attack) - attack - attack - attack Angry: "Don't get in my way!" - double attack - attack - double attack 12th level: 5500m - 6000m Floor boss: Sabori+ --- 257565 HP Pattern: "let's clean something dirty" - stun 2 - "some text that goes off the screen" - double attack (total ~6000 damage) - "power (wage) up" + heal - double attack - normal attack for 3 turns Angry: Pattern: "i'll get a raise when this battle is over" - "power (wage) up" + heal - double attack - "power (wage) up" + heal - double attack - "power (wage) up" + heal - double attack First phase isn't too bad if you have over 6000 health, but the angry pattern is much more deadly in addition to some significant healing. 13th level: 6000m - 6500m Not released for now... Killer Bee+ and Snow Princess+ are supposed to be this and the next floor's bosses and late rare monsters, like Kyonshi+ and Sabori+ are, but the levels are not accessible.